New Fun Comics Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Villains: * Gavonian agents | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker2_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle2 = Brad Hardy: "King Naga and The Black Magician" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lorraine Lewis * Prince Kardos Villains: * Rat Men * ** the Dre * the Black Magician | Writer3_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler3_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker3_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle3 = Don Drake | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Drake's atomic energy gun Vehicles: * Don and Betty's sphere-ship | Writer4_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler4_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker4_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle4 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 4 | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Island of Missing Men | Writer5_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler5_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker5_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle5 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 6" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Fu-Yak ** Ivan ** seaplane crew ** boat crew Vehicles: * two seaplanes and a boat | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker6_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle6 = Captain Spiniker | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Captain Spiniker | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle7 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 2" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty | Writer8_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler8_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker8_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle8 = Along the Main Line | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Ed * Jake | Writer9_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler9_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker9_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle9 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 6" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Pancho Villa ** his soldiers Other Characters: * Dolores * * Don Pedro ** the Rurales Locations: * , Early 1900s Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle10 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 6" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Mary Halliday * soldiers Villains: * Indians Locations: * Old West, 1840s | Writer11_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler11_1 = Stan Randall | Inker11_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle11 = Slim Pickins: "The Haunted House, Part 2" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Inker12_1 = Eugene Koscik | StoryTitle12 = Professor | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Professor | Writer13_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Penciler13_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Inker13_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | StoryTitle13 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 6" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Henry Muheim | Inker14_1 = Henry Muheim | StoryTitle14 = Frank of the Frontier | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Frank of the Frontier | StoryTitle15 = After School | Writer15_1 = Tom McNamara | Penciler15_1 = Tom McNamara | Inker15_1 = Tom McNamara | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Lefty * Slimsy | Writer16_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler16_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker16_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle16 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 6" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Slim Villains: * Bedouin Riffs Other Characters: * Corporal Levun ** his French Legionnaires Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer17_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler17_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker17_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle17 = Henri Duval: "Rescuing the King, Part 1" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * | Writer18_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler18_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker18_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle18 = Doctor Occult: "The Vampire Master, Part 1" | Synopsis18 = Doctor Occult encounters Bart Moore, the Vampire Master. | Appearing18 = * Villains: * Other Characters: * Sander Amster * Mrs. Amster | Writer19_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler19_1 = Stan Randall | Inker19_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle19 = Ramblin' Jim: "Fishy the Gangster, Part 2" | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * | Writer20_1 = John Patterson | Penciler20_1 = John Patterson | Inker20_1 = John Patterson | StoryTitle20 = Skipper Hicks: "The Mysterious Island Part 1" | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Skipper Ham Shanks | Writer21_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer21_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler21_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker21_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle21 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 6" | Synopsis21 = Continuing the adaptation of the by Sir Walter Scott. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert Locations: * 12th Century | Writer22_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer22_2 = Charles Flanders | Penciler22_1 = Charles Flanders | Inker22_1 = Charles Flanders | StoryTitle22 = Treasure Island: "Episode 2" | Synopsis22 = Continuing the adaptation of the by Robert Louis Stevenson | StoryTitle23 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 4" | Writer23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Pincus * Philip of Patrania Locations: * Patrania | StoryTitle24 = Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 5" | Writer24_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler24_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker24_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Buddy * Detective Kelly | StoryTitle25 = Jack Andrews | Writer25_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler25_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker25_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coach Muller | StoryTitle26 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 3" | Appearing26 = Feature Characters: * Villains: * pirates Vehicles: * USS Hornet | Writer26_1 = Richard Loederer | Penciler26_1 = Richard Loederer | Inker26_1 = Richard Loederer | Writer27_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler27_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker27_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle27 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 6" | Synopsis27 = | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Supporting Characters: * * Joan Shanley * Axel Yoke Vehicles: * the Hi-Lo Items: * | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. * Last issue as New Fun Comics. Series continues as More Fun Comics #7. * Last issue for After School. * Last issue for Captain Spiniker. This feature next appears in New Comics #2. * First issue for Doctor Occult. * First issue for Frank of the Frontier. * Last issue for Frank of the Frontier. * First issue for Henri Duval. * Last issue for Jack Andrews. * This issue, W.C. Brigham replaces Monroe Eisenberg on Sandra of the Secret Service. * First issue for Skipper Hicks ** The''Skipper Hicks'' feature later became known as Skipper Ham Shanks, when it was continued in the Comics Magazine. * Also appearing in this issue of New Fun Comics were: ** Charley Fish, by Vincent Sullivan, twice in this issue. ** , by Al Stahl ** Pelion and Ossa, by John Lindermayer | Trivia = | Links = }}